Lavando ventanas
by Katzen und Krahe
Summary: En resumen, Cloud se sentía como un cretino. One-shot.


**Título original:** Washing Windows.

**Autor:** ShadesofImagination

**Summary:** En resumen, Cloud se sentía como un cretino.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece.** Esta es una traducción autorizada.** _[Nothing belongs to me. This is an authorized translation.]_

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** Una vieja idea que finalmente tomó forma.

**Lavando ventanas****  
**

. . .

Cloud ahogó una risa, ahuecando una mano enguantada sobre su boca.

Estaba sentado en un andamio colgante, en un costado de uno de los edificios ejecutivos de Shinra, una vieja fregona en un cubo de plástico verde junto a él, sin hacer su trabajo en absoluto. En lugar de limpiar las ventanas como debía, estaba viendo al Comandante Rhapsodos dar vueltas en su silla de oficina, una vez más, al igual que lo había estado haciendo durante las últimas dos semanas.

Evidentemente ser la perra de su escuadra por un mes tenía sus ventajas.

Con un suspiro, se sentó y se ajustó la pequeña mascarilla blanca que le obligaban ponerse. De acuerdo con el Sargento instructor, 'esa mierda podría derretir lo que queda de sus cerebros'. Honestamente, no pensó que oliera tan mal, pero quería mantener sus órganos intactos, aunque sólo fuera para poder seguir con su pasatiempo actual.

Desde el momento en que se había unido a Shinra y se sentó en la sala de orientación de aquel complejo supo dos cosas. Uno: que el temperamental comandante que había estado muy ocupado frunciendo el ceño detrás del Presidente era demasiado interesante para su propio bien, y dos: que el mejor amigo y escudo personal de dicho comandante, Angeal Hewley, le aterraba a muerte.

Fue ese segundo punto el que frenó todos y cada uno de los planes que Cloud podría haber hecho para llegar hasta el comandante. _Siempre_ estaban juntos: se entrenaban juntos, comían juntos, nadaban juntos, corrieron juntos, incluso daban clases juntos. Sin embargo, Cloud estaba bastante seguro que lo de las clases era más por la seguridad de los cadetes, el Comandante Rhapsodos era conocido por su temperamento por una razón, después de todo.

Sin embargo, Cloud estaba encantado de saber que, evidentemente, no hacían el trabajo de oficina juntos. De hecho, aún no había visto la intimidante Angeal Hewley en la oficina del comandante ni una sola vez en su tiempo en el andamio.

Lo cual era algo bueno, en su opinión, podría haber caído de su lugar si el hombre miraba con el ceño en su dirección. Incluso Zack era intimidado por aquel gesto aunque con solo poner su cara-de-cachorro podía librarse de casi cualquier cosa. Cloud no tenía el lujo de una cara linda de perrito como para presionar su suerte.

Sintiéndose cómodo en su posición habitual, Cloud tuvo que admitir que el verse obligado a lavar las ventanas no era tan malo. Había sufrido quemaduras en su primer día… aunque se preguntaba _cómo_ había pasado, dada toda la niebla… pero ya se había acostumbrado a eso y había hecho una nota mental de usas bloqueador solar. Descubrió la oficina del comandante en su tercer día, por casualidad.

El caucho se había desprendido de la escobilla que había estado usando y caído del lado del andamio. Cuando dio vuelta, algo rojo había llamado su atención y ahí estaba, girando en su silla, con un libro cubriendo su rostro. Su pasatiempo se fue desarrollando poco a poco después de eso. Una gran parte de las ventanas del edificio en el que estaba trabajando estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para observar desde su lugar, al principio había sido un accidente. Sus ojos se apartaban y quince minutos después se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo dándose una bofetada mental. De cualquier manera, después de dos semanas, Cloud había llegado a una conclusión. Todo lo que el hombre hacía era leer el mismo libro día tras día mientras giraba en esa maldita silla. Su ética de trabajo era terrible.

A principios de semana, había atrapado el hombre encorvado sobre su escritorio. Sus esperanzas se habían levantado un poco, pensando que, tal vez, algo iba a hacer, hasta que el pelirrojo se sentó de nuevo, cogió el periódico, y arrancó las hojas a jirones con una ráfaga de manos y pedazos de papel volando.

El PHS en su bolsillo sonó, alejándose de sus pensamientos se quitó el guante amarillo antes de buscar en su bolsillo, quitándose la máscara blanca dejándola colgar en su cuello. El nombre de Zack destelló en la pequeña pantalla y suspiró. ¿Por qué Zack incluso le llama incluso durante las horas de trabajo?

Golpeó el botón contestar y lo levantó. "Hey, Zack."

"¡Spike! Hey, ¿qué estás haciendo?" La voz de Zack tenía un tono monótono y metálico, un gran contraste con lo enérgico y alegre que solía ser en persona y que nunca fallaba en hacer que Cloud sonriera.

Se movió con cuidado, tratando de no dejar caer el teléfono o él mismo. "Estoy lavando ventanas, ¿qué creías que hacía?"

"Mentiroso."

Cloud miró el teléfono. "¿Qué?"

"No estás haciendo una mierda. Mira hacia arriba."

Por falta de buen juicio, lo hizo, y vio a Zack sonriéndole desde la ventana de arriba.

Con Angeal Hewley a _su lado_.

Cloud se tambaleó hacia atrás, casi dejando caer su PHS.

"Hey, hey, ¡ten cuidado, Cloudy! No vayas a caer."

Cuando se enderezó, teléfono todavía en mano, y sin una salpicadura de sangre en el suelo, sintió que sus mejillas se encendían. Lo vieron. ¡Lo vieron observando al hombre! Dioses, ¿qué pasaría si el comandante Hewley entraba allí y se lo decía? El hombre probablemente se reiría en su cara de inmediato.

Miró hacia abajo, tratando de ocultar el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas y se congeló. Olvidándose de los dos hombres en la ventana por encima de él, Cloud dejó caer su PHS, ignorando el chapoteo que hizo al aterrizar en el cubo de agua jabonosa, y se quedó mirando.

Una mano enguantada se apretó contra la ventana del comandante y el hombre de pelo castaño-rojizo estaba parpadeando hacia él, la diversión y la curiosidad dibujadas en su rostro. Una sonrisa tembló en sus labios y Cloud lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos mientras él se movía rápidamente hacia su escritorio. Cogió un rotulador permanente, seguido de un pedazo de papel y luego, un momento después, presionó la hoja en la ventana con unas palabras garabateadas en ella.

**No te ****atrevas**** a caer.**

**¿Tienes un bloc de notas?**

Después de un momento de mirar fijamente, Cloud negó con la cabeza.

El comandante asintió lentamente y sacó el papel para garabatear en él una vez más.

**Traer uno mañana.**

A la mañana siguiente, después de esquivar Zack en cada esquina y de huir de Angeal Hewley dos veces, Cloud finalmente llegó a la ventana a la que había llegado a ser tan aficionado.

El sol estaba empezando a subir cuando se sentó, cruzando las piernas. Con una mano ahogó un bostezo, la otra sostenía firmemente en el bloc de notas que había llevado.

Ayer por la noche, en la cama, había decidido algo. Este desarrollo era o muy, muy bueno... o muy, muy malo. Pero, puesto que era Génesis Rhapsodos, estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Su curiosidad había despertado en el segundo en que el comandante no lo había asado ayer y la curiosidad siempre se había llevado lo mejor de él.

Mientras esperaba que la puerta de la oficina se abriera, se instaló en el andamio y dejó que su mente divagara.

A pesar de estar casi ridículamente contento con la absurda situación, se sentía como un canalla.

Quería saber de Génesis, no del afamado comandante, no de la persona que la gente idealizaba, idolatraba. Cloud simple y sinceramente quería saber del hombre: ¿cuál era su color favorito, ponía jarabe o mantequilla de maní en sus wafles, cuando llegaba a casa por la noche, dejaba todo hecho un lio o estaba totalmente ordenado? Y ahora... parecía un loco fan-acosador.

Cloud suspiró y miró a la ventana vacía. "Lo que sea," murmuró.

Se disponía a cambiar a una posición más cómoda cuando la puerta se abrió de repente y Génesis entró a zancadas a la habitación. Cloud sintió el calor en sus mejillas por la vergüenza de recordar lo ocurrido el día anterior y rápidamente sacudió la cabeza. El hombre cerró la puerta con una patada y luego corrió hacia la ventana.

La mano de ayer se extendió rápidamente hacia el cristal y Génesis le sonrió. Levantó un dedo enguantado y luego se volvió, quitándose el abrigo. Lo colgó cuidadosamente en un perchero junto a la puerta y alisó, lo que supuso, eran arrugas imaginarias en su camisa y se dirigió a su escritorio. Cloud observó cómo se sentaba y cogía un bloc de notas amarillo y luego algo con que escribir. Un segundo más tarde, el comandante lo sostuvo en alto con una sonrisa divertida

**¿Puedes leer esto desde aquí?**

Con una sonrisa en sus labios, Cloud tomó el marcador que estaba en su bolsillo, y asintió con la cabeza antes de hacer garabatos, y levantó su propio mensaje. _**Sip.**_

**Bueno. ¿Cómo te llamas?**

**_Cloud._**

Vio como Génesis arqueó una ceja y se encogió de hombros. Él no había elegido su nombre, pero no creía que fuera tan extraño. El comandante negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír, y levantó su bloc de nuevo.

**¿Me has estado viendo?**

Inmediatamente Cloud agachó la cabeza, escondiéndose detrás de la caída del flequillo rubio. Con un poco de vacilación, y un montón de discusiones internas con una voz maliciosa que sonaba muy parecida a Zack, finalmente, garabateó una respuesta.

_**Culpable. Lo siento. **_

Mirando hacia arriba, se tragó una carcajada cuando el comandante le dijo algo y luego rodó los ojos antes de escribir.

**No lo hagas. En cuanto a los acosadores, **

**Creo que podría ser peor. **

_**Uh... ¿gracias? **_

Cloud se relajó un poco cuando vio la cara del hombre iluminarse al reír.

**Así que, ¿por qué has estado viéndome, Cloud?**

**_Es mejor que limpiar ventanas._**

Otra risa y Cloud sintió que sonreía. Esto no era tan malo y si Génesis estaba planeando matarlo después, bueno, él no era consciente de ello y realmente no quería serlo. Empujando cualquier sentimiento nervioso a un lado, cambió la página del bloc y resopló cuando leyó el mensaje más reciente.

**Es bueno saber que no estás aburrido ahí.**

El día transcurrió rápidamente después de eso y para la hora del almuerzo Cloud se había quedado sin trabajo, un hecho que no pareció desalentar a Génesis en absoluto. En cambio, el hombre se levantó y se movió alrededor de la habitación, cogiendo libros y fotos para sostener con la esperanza de que Cloud pudiera verlas. Podía ver a algunas de ellas, pero al estar del otro lado de la ventana las cosas del comandante a veces se veían un poco borrosas.

Con un suspiro de descontento, señalo el reloj y se despidió. Para su sorpresa, Génesis levantó un dedo y empezó a garabatear de nuevo.

**Lava mi edificio mañana.**

**Si alguien pregunta, es una orden.**

. . .

La suerte debió haber estado de su lado esa mañana porque Zack no se encontraba allí.

Y tampoco el Comandante Hewley.

Sonriendo como un idiota, se dedicó a trabajar, lavando las ventanas del nivel más alto esperando el momento en que Génesis estuviera en su oficina. Con tres blocs amarillos guardados de forma segura en la mochila que había llevado con él. Cuando el sol comenzó a reflejarse en el lateral del edificio, descendió las tres plantas que lo separaban de la oficina de Génesis, lo saludo con la mano cuando el hombre levantó la vista.

Nube tuvo que detenerse para mirarlo fijamente durante un momento.

Estaba tan cerca...

Ahora, él, literalmente, podría extender la mano y tocar la ventana que los separaba, algo que hizo que todo el asunto se sintiera más sólido, más real, y menos como algo estúpido que había soñado.

El movimiento tras el cristal lo trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos y Génesis señaló el papel en la mano. **¡Buenos días!**

_**Igualmente**_, escribió con una sonrisa.

Intercambiaron las cortesías normales y, finalmente, Génesis se acomodó detrás de su escritorio, con los pies apoyados sobre este y bebiendo una taza blanca de algo.

**_¿Puedo preguntar algo?_**

Una ceja castaña se arqueó pero Génesis asintió y movió una mano para que continuara.

**_¿Por qué no me has reportado?_**

El comandante le dio una mirada plana. **¿Por qué lo haría?**

**_¿Por qué _****_no_****_ hacerlo?_**

Con un suspiro dramático, el hombre se levantó y rodeó el escritorio, llegando a estar directamente en frente de Cloud. Por instinto, se apartó un poco, pero se detuvo cuando Génesis frunció el ceño.

**¿Por qué crees que debería reportarte?**

**No es mi trabajo hacer un seguimiento de los cadetes.**

Bueno… tenía un punto, pero Cloud había estado observándolo. _Observándolo_. Y no era como si hubiera mentido y le dijera al hombre que él no había sido. Otro gesto detrás de la ventana y Cloud vio directamente la mirada expectante de Génesis.

**_He estado viéndote._**

**_¿No es eso, ya sabes, raro?_**

Cloud casi se ahogó cuando vio un rubor brillante asaltar los altos pómulos del comandante. Durante un largo rato el hombre parecía ver cualquier cosa menos a él. Fue un poco extraño ver a Génesis hacer todo lo que haría normalmente -suspirar, murmurar, caminar -y no ser capaz de oír nada de eso. Fue un poco surrealista. Cuando el comandante tomó una hoja de papel, casi podía imaginar el sonido que haría al deslizarse sobre el cuero de sus guantes. Cuando la hoja se levantó, sintió que sus ojos se agrandan al tamaño de los platillos y no estaba seguro de si quería reír histéricamente, o ruborizarse como una idiota. Los sentimientos se mezclaron y el resultado fue una risa débil y las orejas calientes.

El rubor en las mejillas de Génesis fue creciendo aún más y, todavía un poco sorprendido, vio como el hombre se encogió de hombros tímidamente e inclinó la cabeza hacia el papel, pronunciando las palabras con claridad.

**Te miro cuando entrenas en**

**La noche los fines de semana.**

**Así que... estamos a mano…**

Fin.


End file.
